Pain Redefined
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! SEQ. to Abandoned Every Mile! Some one is after Yugi. Who is it and what do they want from this child? What will Bakura and Yami risk to save him? ON HOLD!
1. Cry Little One

I Do Not Own YGO

SEQ. to Abandoned Every Mile! Yeah! I finally got my butt up and started to think of ideas!

U probably need to read the first one to get some things I don't know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Cry Little One

Yugi sat upon their big couch and played with his new kitten, Tenshi (Angel). The 12 year old waved a feather in front of the kittens face and it gently rubbed against his pink little nose. Tenshi jumped up and Yugi quickly pulled the feather back. The kitten rolled down the couch slightly and tumbled against the boy. Yugi giggled and picked up the small white kitten.

"You're funny Tenshi." Yugi said softly holding the kitten close.

"Come on Bakura! You know we need a job!" Yugi looked towards the kitchen. Lately Yami and Bakura had been yelling at each other. They were struggling to make ends meet. Most nights one would leave slamming the door behind them. Bakura would even come home drunk sometimes, which scared Yugi to no end. Yugi watched as Bakura marched out of the door and slammed it behind him. Yugi sat down his pet and ran to the window. He saw Bakura steaming and pacing back and forth on the porch. Yugi looked towards the kitchen. He walked up and saw Yami slumped over with his head in his hands. The boy bit the inside of his mouth. Tenshi meowed from the couch wanting to play. Yugi looked towards his kitten and smiled slightly. He slowly walked up to the front door and twisted the handle.

"'Kura?" Bakura looked towards the door. He saw Yugi standing there looking as though he was about to cry. Bakura's features softened and he walked over to Yugi. He bent down and Yugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura picked up the boy and sat down on the edge of the porch with him in his lap. "How much longer are you going to fight?" Yugi whispered. Bakura listened sadly and gently rocked the boy. 'What a great way to start Yugi's life over huh?' Bakura thought sadly.

"Shh...I don't know little one. It's ok everything will be fine." Bakura said gently. Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes before the tears fell. Yugi nodded slightly and laid his head against Bakura. Bakura smiled and held the boy tighter. A cool breeze drifted past them, calming them. Bakura took Yugi's tiny hands in his and started to hum a soft song. "I know we fight. I'm so sorry little Yugi. I know you must hate it. We're just trying our best." Bakura whispered. "This past year has been real stressful. I guess we're just taking it out on each other. Never fear though...no harm shall ever come to you." Bakura said gently.

"But it makes me sad when you fight." Yugi said softly.

"I know and for that I'm very sorry." Bakura placed his head on top of Yugi's. "I'm so sorry." Yugi nodded slightly. He just hoped in his little heart that things would get better. Bakura continued to rock the boy until he had fallen asleep. His lifted the child and carried him up to his room. "I am so sorry." Bakura said placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi was awoken by a loud slamming sound. He reached up and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the tiredness away. The boy pulled the covers back and stepped out of his bed. He walked over to his door and opened it. Hearing a low mumbling sound he made his way to the stairs. A loud meow was heard. Yugi's eyes widened as he ran down the stairs.

"Tenshi!" Yugi shouted and saw the white kitten run around the corner from the kitchen and straight to Yugi's feet. He softly pawed as Yugi's clothes. The boy reached down and picked up the frightened animal. "Shh...it's ok." Yugi said softly while entering the kitchen. Bakura sat at the table with a bottle in his hands. "'Kura?" Yugi whispered. Bakura's head snapped up.

"What did I tell up about leaving that mangy animal in the kitchen, boy!" Yugi winced at the albino's harsh drunken shout. Tenshi curled in Yugi's arms searching for protection. Yugi bit his lip as a tear trailed down his cheek. The albino kitten looked up when he felt something softly his hit back. He meowed softly as he watched the small child. "Huh!" Yugi took a step back towards the stair way.

"I'm sorry 'Kura." Yugi whispered softly. Bakura grumbled something and stood up. The boy took another step back slightly frightened. Holding the kitten tighter he looked away from Bakura's intense gaze. "I'm going to go to bed." Yugi whispered. Bakura growled and advanced Yugi stumbling with every step.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bakura grabbed Yugi's arm tightly and Yugi gave a pained shout.

"No! I'm sorry Dad! Please don't hurt me! Pl-please dad...I'm so sorry! I'll be good!" Yugi whimpered and he slumped to the floor below Bakura. Bakura looked shocked slightly. Something Yugi said...was he as bad as Yugi's father?

"What's going on down here!" Yami shouted from the top of the stairs. He saw Yugi on the ground holding Tenshi and sobbing, and Bakura standing over him with a stunned look on his face. "Bakura! What is going on!" Yugi looked up at Yami and sobbed harder. He got up and ran up the stairs, passing Yami, and straight to his room. He slammed the door shut and hid on the side of his bed. "Bakura?" Yami asked worried at Bakura.

"I'm sorry." Bakura whispered then hiccupped up slightly. Yami understood.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Bakura sighed and slumped to the floor. Yami walked down the stairs and sat down next to Bakura. "Bakura you have to stop doing this. All you're doing is hurting your self and those around you." Yami said softly trying to comfort the now sobbing man.

"It's so hard with you yelling at me all the time!" Bakura shouted. Yami looked down and gave a gentle smile to Bakura.

"I'm sorry my friend. Lets start this over shall we. We'll both search for a good job in the morning...together." Bakura smiled slightly. Yami helped Bakura stand up and helped him to his room. "Now lay down and I'll go check on Yugi then I'll bring you some aspirin."

"Please tell Yugi I'm sorry." Yami nodded and left the room. When Yami reached Yugi's room he heard a heart wrenching sob.

"Why Tenshi? Why can't they get along...like before..." A meow replied. "Things will get better...right?..." Another meow was heard. Yami heard sniffling as he slowly opened the door.

"Yugi?" The sobs stopped suddenly. "Yugi?" Yami called out walking around the boy's bed. He saw Yugi's face stained with tears and his gently petting Tenshi's back. Yugi looked up and into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami smiled and sat down next to Yugi. "We're sorry. Things are going to get better. I had a talk with Bakura. He says he's really sorry. Can I ask what happened?" Yugi sniffled and he just stared down at his white pet. Yami reached over and whiped away some of Yugi's bangs. "Come on little one you can tell me. He won't get angry."

"Arm hurts." Yugi whispered.

"You're arm hurts?" Yugi nodded and another tear fell down his soft cheeks. "Which one?" Yugi moved his right arm and winched slightly. Yami sat in front of Yugi and lifted Yugi's right sleeve. He sighed sadly as he looked at the now forming bruise. "Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. He was crying you know. He is sorry." Yugi nodded.

"He promised." Yugi said softly as his face scrunched up with inner pain.

"What did he promise little one?"

"He wouldn't...hurt...me..." Yami lifted the boy and held him.

"Shh...it's ok little one. It's ok to cry. It will help you feel better. I swear on Ra himself that we will never fight or raise our voice again. We'll do it. We promise. If I break it then you can have Gary lock us up so we'll never hurt you again." Yugi looked up at Yami with wide eyes.

"I'd never do that no matter what." Yugi whispered. "I love you both." Yami smiled and hugged Yugi close.

"I know. As do we. That's why I promise we'll change...for the better. We want to see you happy." Yugi smiled as he let the tears fall. Yami held Yugi close and slowly rocked him. "It's ok. I'm here." Yugi sobbed in the protective embrace. Honestly he had wanted to do that for days. Yami smiled as Yugi cried himself to sleep. He laid Yugi down and smiled as Tenshi snuggled next to the boy. He rubbed the small kitten's back and leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Good night little one." Yami whispered wiping away some tears. He got up slowly as to not wake the boy and left his door open slightly. "Now to get Bakura some medicine." Yami said smiling.

* * *

Tomorrow is my B-Day! Yeah! I'm so happy! I'm going to finally be 16 on 5-11-05 I'm also starting driving. Yikes! For those who drive better watch out! If you see a crazy person swerving in the street it might be me I really hoped you liked this beginning. I have lots of ideas for is but as always other are welcome! Thanx to those who reviewed on my last story 'Abandoned Every Mile'. I'm going to try to make this one 100 better 4 ya all! PLEZ R&R THANX! 


	2. Frozen Tears

**Chapter 2**

**Frozen Tears**

**A long deep moan was heard from Bakura's room. He opened his eyes slightly but quickly shut them as the sun entered his sensitive iris. His head pounded with great force. It felt like he had just gotten hit with a car; scratch that, a huge semi truck. Reaching over to the night stand he grabbed the bottle of pills Yami had placed there for him. He realized that the bottle was already open, most likely Yami's doing. Bakura smiled and popped three pills in his mouth and swallowed them. He then laid back down and waited for the pressure to decrease. **

**Yami smiled as he entered the kitchen. Yugi was up on a chair standing over the oven. Tenshi was running around his chair, chasing a small mouse they had bought for him. **

**"Good morning little one." Yugi smiled and turned around. **

**"Hi dad!" Yami walked over to Yugi and watched the boy. **

**"Can I see your arm little one?" Yugi sighed and flipped the bacon. The boy bit the inside of his mouth nervously. Yami looked sadly over at Yugi and gently touched the boy's chin with his fingers and dragged his face toward him. "We are sorry." The 12 year old nodded looking away. "Look at me son." Yami said seriously. Biting his bottom lip Yugi drifted his gaze up, and into Yami's crimson eyes. "I swear by Ra himself we will never ever hurt you again." Yugi nodded smiling slightly. Yami gently pulled his son into a hug. Yugi set the spatula down and turned fully and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yugi buried his face in Yami's neck. The tri-haired man felt his shirt soak with tears. He smiled as he held his son closer and soothingly rubbed his back. **

**"I know 'Kura didn't mean it." Yugi said softly. "He just...reminded me of...him..." Yami pulled Yugi back and looked at Yugi's sorrow filled face. Smiling gently he wiped away his son's tears. **

**"It's ok now. Bakura loves you very much and I know he'll never drink again. Ok?" Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. "Now do you want to go make sure he made it out of bed alive?" Yami said chuckling. "I'll watch the food." Yugi's grin grew and he gave Yami a final hug then ran up the stairs. When he reached Bakura's door he felt slightly nervous. Grabbing the handle he listened for any sound inside. Twisting the door handle he opened the door slightly. He smiled when he saw Bakura on his bed tangled slightly in his sheets as though he had tried to get up more than once and failed...miserably. Taking in a deep breath he took a step inside. Walking over to the albino's bed he reached out and gently touched his shoulder. **

**"'Kura?" Yugi asked shaking him slightly. Bakura moaned and turned away from the touch and slipped under another blanket letting his head slip under his pillow. Yugi bit his lip not knowing what to do. He was still nervous in making Bakura mad again. For all he knew that moan meant leave him alone...or else... Sighing Yugi looked defeated. With slumped shoulders he treaded back down stairs. **

**"Is he going to get up?" Yami asked as Yugi entered the room. Yugi shook his head slightly, keeping his gaze away from Yami. **

**"I couldn't do it." The boy whispered. Yami walked over to Yugi and kneeled in front of him.**

**"It's ok." Yami said pulling Yugi close. "I should have made you do that after last night." Yami said softly. **

**"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered. **

**"No don't be. I'll go get the lazy git up." Yami said smiling gently at Yugi. "It's ok." Yugi nodded sighing and walked over to the food. Yami watched worried. Sighing he walked up the stairs. Reaching Bakura's open door he walked in and saw Bakura tangled up in his sheets. Yami smiled and pulled the covers away from him. **

**"No...couple more...min...t...s..." Bakura moaned drifting back to sleep. Yami chuckled. **

**"Not this time my friend. Come on Yugi's making breakfast and I have something to tell you." Bakura groaned as he sat up from his tangled mess. **

**"Ok I'm u-" Bakura was cut off by a yawn. "-up." Yami smiled and sat next to him. **

**"It's about Yugi." Yami said seriously. "He was afraid to wake you up." Yami sighed looking at Bakura. "You need to talk to him." Bakura nodded slumping his shoulders. **

**"I don't know what to say." Bakura said softly. "I'm sorry I got drunk and hurt you just like your father?...I'm sorry I broke my promise lets start over?" Bakura shook his head. "What have I done?" Bakura said planting his face in his hands. "I am sorry Yami but I don't know how to tell him." **

**A faint of a smile. His innocent eyes looked at the man that, unknowingly, apologized to him. His grin was growing by the second. **

**"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to." A soft answer responded. Yami and Bakura looked up and saw Yugi standing in the door way. "I can never hate any of you." Bakura smiled. **

**"Yugi." He breathed. **

**"Breakfast is ready." Yugi said smiling and looking away embarrassed. Bakura stood up and walked over to Yugi. Sweeping the boy in his arms he held him tightly. He pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes. Reaching up with one hand he wiped away a stray bang. **

**"What do you say we go down to the park today?" Yugi's eyes lit with happiness. **

**"Really?" Bakura nodded. **

**"Right after breakfast." Yugi nodded and hugged Bakura. Yami smiled and followed the two to the kitchen. "Mm...it smells good." Bakura said sniffing the air. **

**"Of course it does!" Yugi piped up running towards the counter to bring the food to the table. Yami smiled as Bakura walked over to help Yugi set the table. He sat down and looked at the newspaper that was sitting on the table from yesterday for jobs. After everything was set everyone gathered around the table and began to eat. "Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked his father. **

**"Sure." Yami said smiling.**

**"Can I help you look for work?" Yugi asked softly not wanting anything to ruin this calm moment. **

**"Why Yugi that's a great idea. You can help us choose." Yugi smiled and nodded and continued his food. When they were finished they washed their dishes and got ready to go for to the park. The boy smiled and grabbed his shoes and quickly tied them. His smile grew as he saw Yami and Bakura waiting by the door. It brought back so many memories when they had first taken Yugi to the park. How Yugi was so protective of himself. Afraid to let anyone close. Now the boy happily hummed and skipped all the way to the park, and cheerfully said 'hi' to anyone who passed. Yami and Bakura chuckled as they watched the hyper child hop next to them. They both grabbed the boy's hands and crossed the street then they set Yugi loose to play on the equipment. Yugi smiled and giggled happily as he played along with the other children around the playground. Bakura and Yami smiled and sat down on a shaded bench and continued to look at the newspaper. **

**"Hi!" Yugi shouted from the top of the highest part of the equipment. They chuckled and waved and watched as Yugi quickly turned and slid down the slide. Giggling he sat up from the slid and ran back up the ladder. Bakura heard a slight clicking sound. **

**"Yami do you hear that?" Bakura whispered looking around the park. **

**"No what is it?" Yami said drifting his gaze from the paper to Bakura. **

**"I thought I heard a clicking sound." **

**"Really?" Bakura nodded still looking around the play ground. That's when he noticed a gruff looking man sitting in his car. He had something black pointed at the play ground. **

**"Look." Bakura said softly, slightly pointing to the car. Yami looked to where he was pointing. He too saw the man. A camera was in his hands and he was quickly taking photos of something...or someone...**

**"Hey! Stop that!" Yami shouted standing up, when he realized he was taking pictures of Yugi. The man looked over at Yami and quickly put the camera away and started the car. Driving away fast Yami ran over to Yugi. "Yugi it's time to go!" Yami shouted with Bakura right behind him. Yugi looked confused but walked over to Yami. Yami, who was still run over to him, swiped Yugi up and held him close. Lifting Yugi he carried him the way home. **

**"Yami why are you carrying me? I can walk and why are we leaving?" Yami smiled gently. Bakura too had kept a protective eye on the boy now. Constantly watching the street for the car. **

**"I know Yugi. I'm sorry you can't stay later too but Bakura's not feeling good." Yami said lightly nudging Bakura. **

**"Yeah I'm sorry Yugi. Really I am but my stomach hurts really bad." Bakura said rubbing his stomach. Yugi watched Bakura. **

**"It's ok. Did you get hurt?" Yugi asked now worried. Bakura smiled gently. **

**"No it's ok I'm fine. You don't need to worry. It's just a little stomach ach and it'll pass. I just need to lie down for a while." Yugi nodded. **

**"I hope you feel better." Yugi said softly. Bakura smiled and nodded. Yami smiled as he held Yugi closer. He didn't trust anyone right now with the boy, except Bakura. That man shook Yami. Why was he taking pictures of Yugi? Why Yugi out of all the kids?**

**"You know I think it's time we visit Gary. What do you say? Stop by and see how he's doing?" Yami said suddenly remembering his cop friend. Yugi brightened. **

**"Really! I haven't seen him in a while..." Yugi faltered. "What about 'Kura?" Bakura smiled. **

**"It's ok Yugi I'll be fine. I'll just take something before we go. We can drive over to his house." **

**"I don't want you to be sick though." **

**"It's alright I'll be fine." Yugi nodded slightly. **

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Yes little one I'll be fine." Yugi smiled and rested his head against Yami. **

**

* * *

**

**Thank You!**

**FireFairy032003**

**Time Keeper**

**suekosa**

**Living Arrow**

**Moon's Hope**

**Masami Mistress Of Fire**

**Millenniumgrl126**

**mobileholmes**

**Gruzzee**

**IwishChan**

**Elizabeth Aiken**


	3. Little Boy Fly Away

Chapter 3

Little Boy Fly Away

Yami carried Yugi inside the house and sat Yugi on the couch. He walked up and locked the door behind Bakura, while Bakura went into the kitchen, pretending to get some medicine. Yugi watched Yami lock the door then sit down next to him.

"Are you ok son?" Yami asked looking over Yugi. Yugi watched confused.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Yami just smiled and gently caressed Yugi's cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm just making sure." Yugi nodded slightly still confused. Bakura smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ahh...I feel much better." Bakura said stretching. Yugi smiled and ran up to Bakura and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad." Bakura smiled and lifted the boy.

"Lets go see Gary." Yugi nodded eagerly and hugged Bakura close.

"Yeah!" He shouted with joy. They chuckled and Bakura held Yugi closer when they went outside. Bakura got in the back with Yugi in the middle and Yami got in the front. Yami smiled as he watched at them from the rear view mirror. He then locked the doors, started the car, and pulled out of the drive way. Bakura smiled as he played a couple of games with the boy. Trying to keep him entertained and keep his mind off the man they had seen earlier. Yami was constantly looking through the rear view mirror for any cars that were following them. He smiled as he pulled up into Gary's drive way. Bakura stayed in the car with Yugi until Yami came around and lifted the boy out of the car. Yami carried Yugi to the door with Bakura behind him. Yugi reached over and rang the door bell. "Gary are you home!" Yugi shouted. They smiled at the child. Shuffling was heard behind the door. Then the handle twisted and opened. Gary opened the door and looked out to see who had come to visit.

"Well what do we have here?" Gary said chuckling. Yugi smiled and wiggled out of Yami's hold. Yami lowered the squirming boy to the ground and smiled as Yugi lunged forward and hugged the man. Gary chuckled as he was almost knocked over. "Hello Yugi, Yami, Bakura. What brings you here?" Gary asked standing back to let them inside.

"Well we came over to see how you were doing and we have to ask you something." Yami motioned slightly. Gary realized that they didn't want Yugi to hear. He smiled and nodded.

"Well ok. Hey Yugi would you like some ice cream?" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah!" Gary smiled and led them into the kitchen. They watched as Gary gave Yugi a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Ok I'm going to talk with Yami and Bakura. We'll be right back. Ok?" Yugi watched and slowly nodded. They smiled and left the room. "What did you want to ask me?" Gary asked seriously. Yami looked behind him to make sure Yugi wasn't hiding any where trying to listen.

"Today we went to the park. This man was sitting in a car...and taking pictures of Yugi." Gary rubbed his chin.

"Really now?" They nodded. "This is serious. Do you remember what the car looked like?"

"No sorry. Do you Bakura?" Bakura shook his head.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"All I know is that he was big. The shadow from the car pretty much hid his features." Yami said sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you mind staying here while I make a report to be on the look out for a big man taking pictures of children? It looks like you need a rest." Yami and Bakura smiled.

"We don't mind. Just don't tell Yugi. We'll talk to him about strangers but lets not tell him about the man." Gary nodded knowing that was probably best. They walked back into the room and smiled as Yugi was just finishing his sweet treat. Yugi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Gary walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel. Wetting it he walked over to the boy. He kneeled down and wiped off Yugi's mouth and arms. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you." Yugi said. Gary smiled up at the boy.

"You're welcome." Gary lifted the boy and carried him to living room. "Please sit down and rest." Gary said motioning to the couch. Bakura and Yami smiled and nodded. Gary gently placed Yugi in between them. "Ok I'm going to something. I'll be right back." Bakura and Yami nodded, knowing he was going to report this to the police. Yami turned to the small boy.

"Son." Yugi turned towards Yami when he called his name. "Do you know what to do if a stranger asks you to get in their car?" Yugi looked confused.

"Is a stranger some one I don't know?" He asked. Yami smiled and nodded. "Umm...don't do it?" Yami nodded seriously.

"Listen son, this is very serious, if some one asks you to do something and you don't know them I want you to scream for help." The young man watched his son. "Understand?" Yugi nodded.

"So if some one asks you if you would like to see their puppy in the back of their truck what do you do little one?" Bakura asked. Yugi turned towards Bakura.

"Say no."

"And?"

"Um...ask for help?" Bakura smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes they may threaten you. Don't listen to them ok? If it happens you scream and kick. Make it harder for them." Yugi nodded. Bakura smiled and wrapped his arm around the child. Yugi sat looking at his hands absorbing all that was said, and why it was said.

"Is some one after me?" Yugi asked softly, fidgeting nervously.

"No we just want to make sure you know so _if _it happens you will know what to do." Yugi nodded slightly. Gary came into the room smiling.

"Well who's hungry?" Yami looked down at his watch. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. They had already missed lunch.

"Me!" Yugi shouted popping up from the couch. The men chuckled, Yami and Bakura stood from the couch.

"I'll take us to that new Chinese (AN/ I luv Chinese!) restaurant a few blocks away." Yami suggested taking Yugi's hand.

"Nonsense. You're my guest I'll take you." Bakura and Yami politely declined but Gary wouldn't hear of it. Yami supplied the ride and Gary supplied the food. They piled into the car. Gary sat back with Yugi, while Bakura and Yami said in the front.

"And I went up really high on a slide! Then I went down it really fast! It was fun!" Gary chuckled as Yugi told what he did at the park. "I also saw many kids! They went on the monkey bars and did flips and stuff. It was cool!" Gary smiled as he watched the boy's eyes sparkle with happiness. 'This child is the same child as the one I saw in the bar. The one that was so afraid. It's hard to imagine it happened to him. He's stayed so innocent. Like he locked all of it away, saving it for some one special. Or I guess in this case a lot of some ones. And I have the honor as one of them.' Gary thought as his smile grew.

* * *

Well how was it? I'm still working on some of my stories that I had to change because of the lyrics. Some may not make sense because there was a lyric in between and for that I'm sorry. I'll be fixing all my chapters and it might take a while. I hope you are enjoying this story. I was going to finish this chappie yesterday but I had too much homework. I started to work on it and it took me 'till late night to finish it. It sucked. Wasted my whole day...but hey I only have 6 more days of dreaded skool left! Yeah! Anyways Plez R&R thanx!

Thank You!

Masami Mistress Of Fire

mobileholmes

IwishChan

Living Arrow

suekosa

Kayla Tsukino

xoxoJelly-Redxoxo

Elizbeth Aiken

Moon'sHope


End file.
